


The life I never led

by illcarryyouhome



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illcarryyouhome/pseuds/illcarryyouhome
Summary: Without missing a beat she jumped after,Snapping a hook to his belt,He’s safeOr was heHad she jumped?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The life I never led

She stared down the cliff,  
No doubt a jump from this height would lead to death,  
She thought of Gamora, the sister Nebula often spoke about without realizing,  
She’d had it worse,  
she had not stood here with a friend

Clint seemed mildly calm, making jokes,  
But she could see it in his eyes,  
He was ready to say goodbye,  
But so was she

They fought harder than they ever had,  
While it was more painful then sparring,  
She hardly felt a thing

She watched him throw himself over the edge,  
Without missing a beat she jumped after,  
Snapping a hook to his belt,  
He’s safe

Or was he  
Had she jumped?  
She pulled herself to the side of the cliff and watched him fall,  
She screamed his name, but it felt like her voice was a million miles away

Holding the stone in her fist hurt deeper than any gunshot,  
Her knees soaking wet,  
She grasped the stone in her hand,  
and she went back home,

The rest of the day was rough,  
Clint was gone,  
She sobbed into Steve’s chest,  
Tony assembled a gauntlet, pulling knowledge from god knows where,  
and just a couple hours later whispers goodbye to his family,

She took care of Laura and the kids,  
Why wouldn’t she,  
She said she was sorry more times than she could count,  
Laura just smiled and said that Clint would have wanted this,

Steve took the stones back in time,  
He danced with Peggy, but explained he has a girl back home,  
She grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

Love is for children,  
She was never a child,  
With Steve Rogers she gets to be innocent,  
She gets to be happy,  
She watches herself fall in love,

They do couple thing like going to see bad movies,  
And having picnics in central park,  
And going on road trips to the beach because she loves the ocean,  
He gives her the life she never knew she wanted,

They had a simple wedding,  
Only friends, seeing as neither had any family,  
Fury walked her down the aisle and she swore she saw a tear slip out,  
She wore a simple white dress that she had picked out with pepper,  
They said their vows and kissed,

They got a nice house with a white picket fence,  
Something she never thought she’d have,  
They had a boy named Clint and a girl named Peggy,  
She found out she was capable of loving more than she ever thought she could love,

For once in her life, Natasha was able to just be happy,  
And she was simply in love,

But she jumped didn’t she,  
She snapped a hook to his belt,  
And kicked herself from his grasp,  
And Clint went home to his family,

She thought of the life she could have,  
The life she always dreamed she’d get,

She smiled

its okay


End file.
